Cromwell and Havoc: Through The Years
by TheCastleOfLionsAndPaladins
Summary: We take a look into Nannally Cromwell's past and learn a few things about her life and how her reasons for living change over the years; from Greg, to his memory, to Jean and their future. (Alcohol Abuse, Mentions of Under-Aged Sex, Song Lyrics don't belong to me) Part 2 of the "TCG Series".


**AN: The words that are italics and bold are lyrics and the words that are bold and under-lined are the songs and their creators.**

 **I do not own any of the songs nor am I connected to any of the artists. Jean Havoc and Heymans Breda belong to the creators of Fullmetal Alchemist, but Nannally Cromwell, Greg, Arschloch and Emma Comet belong to me.**

* * *

 **Hold On Till May by Pierce The Veil:**

She ran through the sunset forest in her red boats, black leggings, puffy white skirt, black top and red hood. She knew she'd probably be pretty noticeable in the forest with the red, white and black, but none of that mattered right now; she needed to get away, away, AWAY! In desperation, she grabbed a tree and started climbing, grunting and panting the whole way up until she finally reached a steady and strong branch to rest on that was high above the ground.

 _ **She sits up high**_

She looked out towards the view to see an almost endless forest, a large lake and when she turned her head, she saw a fire burning in the direction she'd come from. The girl started crying at the sight.

Her parents and friends were probably still in there; and nobody could survive living in fire, which meant that…

 _ **Surrounded by the sun**_

Suddenly, the clouds cleared and she felt the sun's rays on her face, warming her up in the autumn light and at the same time, the wind started blowing away her tears without making her feel cold.

"It's like Mommy and Daddy are trying to make me feel better." She whispered aloud to herself.

 _ **One million branches and she loves everyone**_

Suddenly, it didn't feel like they were gone anymore. Now it felt like they were wrapping their arms around her in the form of the closely knit tree branches. Reminding her she was loved not only by her parents, but by others too.

She wasn't half as alone as she thought she was. She knew that now.

With determination in her eyes, she started climbing down the tree again. And as she started climbing down, she heard the soft sound of someone's footsteps. She looked down to find a boy standing below her.

He was dressed in all black, his hair was black and a pair of wolf ears on a head-band were on his head.

He whimpered, " _ **Mom and Dad, did you search for me? I've been out here so long, I'm going crazy!**_ "

 _ **Sun went down, we ended up on the ground**_

The sun started descending and after accidentally miss-placing her foot, the girl slipped and fell down, screaming all the way. She landed on the boy and climbed off him, apologizing repeatedly.

"Hey, it's fine, kid!" The 18-year-old said, "Look, let's try again, 'kay? I'm Greg, okay? What's your name?"

She stuttered, her face still red; he was really, really handsome now that she got a better look at him, but what if he was one of the people after her? She needed a new name, a strong one, "Na-Nanna. It's nice to mee-meet you, umm, Greg?"

The boy blinked at her, smiled and stood up, offering her a hand, "What do you say we get out of here?"

"What do you mean?" Nanna (yes, that was a good name, Nanna was glad she thought of it) asked, sitting on the ground like an idiot.

Greg guested in a random direction, "There's a train station that way, we can go someplace new if we get on it. Do you wanna come with me?"

Nanna looked at his offered hand, the kind smile, smiled back and took it, letting him help pull her to her feet, "I'd love to, thanks."

With that, the two ran for the station, using the cover of night to slip into a compartment full of boxes. In there, Nanna and Greg huddled together, trying to keep warm in the freezing comportment as the train started going.

Nanna was really scared though; she was claustrophobic and she was afraid of trains too. It wasn't so bad with Greg here, she trusted and liked him, but still.

 _ **I heard the train shake the windows**_

CLACK-CLANK!

 _ **You screamed over the sound**_

Nanna gave a quick scream and grabbed onto Greg, holding him tight.

"Whoa, are… are you okay?" Greg asked, concern.

Nanna whimpered, "Just, just scared of trains and small places."

Greg pondered this for a moment and then said, "Nanna, please don't hate me for asking this but, how old are you?"

Nanna stopped whimpering for a moment; with a new name could a new age come with it? It couldn't hurt, could it? Probably not, but she didn't want to completely lie.

"I'm 16, 17 next month." She stated.

Truth is, she was 16 next year in June.

Greg looked her right in the eyes, "Would you like me to see if I can help you forget about the train and the small places?"

Nanna went red from her ears to her shoulders, but found herself nodding, though slowly, "Pl-please just be careful, I'm still… I just had a really horrible life and I just wanna forget... Please, please help me forget, Greg? I'm begging you!"

"Hey, it's okay, Nanna," Greg held her face in his hands and whipped away the tears gathering in the corner of her eyes, "I'll be as gentle as possible, but I promise… I'll help you forget."

 _ **And as we owned this night,**_

With that, he leaned in and made her very first kiss a damn good one.

 _ **I put your body to the test with mine**_

Then he did much more then kiss her.

 _ **This love was out of control**_

By the time of the dawn, they'd locked lips and bodies enough times to end with them incredibly tired and deciding to stay together for more than just a fling.

 _ **3, 2, 1 where did it go?**_

Neither of them were quite sure what they had, or how they stumbled into it, but they were going to keep it going. For now at least.

…

A good few weeks later, Nanna and Greg were finally in Amestris and out of Creta. It took a lot of luck and a lot of work to get into the other country and to forge documents for each other to prove they were Amestrian Citizens. During the trip, Greg told Nanna of the demons he'd been trying to escape from by coming to Amestris and vis versa for Nanna.

But none of that mattered now. They were finally safe and sound and out of reach. At least, that's what Nanna had hoped.

BANG!

A gunshot from a terrorist who'd come to give Amestris hell had tried shooting at an officer for the military, but the fool that he was, Greg got in the way of the bullet. And with his dying breath, Greg begged the officer (he was a Coronal) to let the smuggled in humans go unnoticed, to let the one named Nanna to be considered a full Amestrian citizen. The Coronal had complied with his wishes and gotten Nanna a real Amestrian Citizenship card and documents to prove it.

That solider had been Coronal Justin Arschloch.

He'd offered Nanna a place at the Academy, since she managed to find herself in Amestris without any family or support. And even if her heart still hurt from Greg's death, she had to move forward. Greg had sacrificed himself like the idiot he was for her sake, for her future; the least she could do was take it.

So, Nanna accepted and become Nannally Cromwell, in hopes of one day being able to help someone else the same way Greg and Arschloch had helped her. Without the whole, dying part, of course.

* * *

 **Into Your Arms by The Maine:**

Jean Havoc sighed, chugging another beer down his throat.

His best friend, Heymans Breda, noticed his mood, "Hey man, is something wrong? Usually, you're all giddy and stuff when you get drunk, but you look depressed."

 _ **She made her way to the bar**_

Jean sighed again and gestured with his head, his eyes following her movements, "Nannally's drinking here again…"

Indeed, Nannally Cromwell was sitting a few stools down from them, chugging something strong down her throat like it was water. He'd known (and been crushing on) the girl since day one at the Academy and she was in almost all his classes; they were friends but he still didn't know why she'd do this to herself.

What was she doing? Getting hammered.

Once every two months she'd spend one night at this bar and drink herself to misery and then around midnight, Emma Comet would come drag her home. Emma seemed to know about the problem and why Nannally would drink herself into oblivion, they were best friends after all, but she never said anything to anyone. She'd just pick her up and drag her back to the dorms and then let the teachers now she was taking the days off.

Nannally would sometimes miss important classes because of this and she was failing one or two things; Jean hated sitting by and watching her do this to herself. He couldn't stand it any longer.

 _ **I tried to talk to her**_

Jean stood up from his chair and went to sit next to her, snatching the next round of drinks and chugging it down his throat; only to end up coughing half it back up.

"What the hell is this shit, Cromwell?!" Jean demanded, looking at the girl, "How heavy is this drink and how the hell can you drink it?!"

 _ **But she seemed so far**_

But she didn't even notice him; she just folded her arms and looked the other way, as if she was either in a trance or she was ignoring him. She looked like she wasn't even in her body anymore.

She was that far away.

 _ **Outta my reach**_

And this hit Jean pretty hard; it felt like she was out of his reach and it hurt like hell not being able to help her. She was his friend so why the hell couldn't he help her?!

 _ **I had to find a way to get her next to me**_

He had to break through her wells and get her at his side somehow; at least so she'd know she had more then just Emma to rely on in her time of horror.

 _ **I'm fallin' in love, but it's fallin' apart**_

It was on one lonely night awake in his dorm room that made Jean realize that he wasn't crushing on Nannally anymore; that he was in love with her.

But their… relationship as friends was starting to fall apart, in his opinion. She still acted like her good, old self around him and everyone else, but still… Something was bending and breaking inside her and Jean was useless to stop it or help.

 _ **I need to find my way back to the start**_

Sometimes, he liked to think that maybe, they could go back to the start and rebuild from there and instead of falling apart…

 _ **When we were in love**_

They'd fall in love…

 _ **Oh things were better than they are**_

And things would be much better for her and him then they were now.

But there were no re-do buttons in life; if things aren't working out, then you gotta try and work your way back up and make it into something special.

 _ **Let me back into**_

Jean knew that right now, Nannally needed someone to support her. Sure, she had Emma, but it takes more than one friend to keep you grounded.

 _ **Into your arms**_

He wished she would just let him into her arms…

 _ **Into your arms**_

Just so he could wrap her up in his arms and protect her, let her know how much he cared (which out saying that he loved her, of course that would be a bit too awkward) and that he was there for her because she was important to him.

Someday, when Nannally needed him, Jean would be there for her, waiting with arms wide open and shoulders strong enough to carry any burdens she needed help baring.

* * *

 **Mr. Right by A Rocket To The Moon:**

" _ **You can always change your mind**_ ," Jean said when they'd started dating in secret, "if you decide, this isn't what you want."

Nannally snorted and playfully poked him in the chest, just above his collarbone, " _ **And you, can't change mine**_ _._ But, you're also free to change your mind if you ever get tired of me and my shit."

" _ **No you can't change mine**_ _,_ Nannally." Jean had stated, "I wanna stick with you."

Nannally felt like crying in happiness, "I wanna stick with you, too, Jean."

For the first time in a long while, Nannally felt right with someone.

 _ **Maybe, Jean could be her Mr. Right**_ , as her Mommy would say when she talked about Daddy.

Jean felt hope swelling up in his chest.

 _ **Maybe, he could be the one she'd like.**_

"Ya know, with all my baggage from my past, _**maybe I'm a shot in the dark**_ that'll get you hurt, Jean." Nannally stated, "I wanna warn you of that before you decide anything for curtain."

"Actually, I think I'd be the shot in the dark since I'm the one with the gun," Jean grinned, " _ **And you're the morning light**_ **for me.** "

" _ **Whoa**_ ," Nannally laughed, "who turned you into a sappy boyfriend, Jean? I thought you were tough. It's sad to see a great man like yourself crumbling."

Jean shrugged, " _ **Maybe this is sad but true**_ , but, Nannally, _**maybe you've got nothing to lose**_. _**You could be the best of me**_."

Nannally snorted, " _ **When I'm the worst for you**_? How's that supposed to work?"

"Oh, I think you've done the math wrong, Nannally, baby," Jean corrected, pointing at himself, " _ **I'm the worst for you**_ **.** "

She punched him in the arm, "How about this instead; we're both miserable people, but we could be all either of us need? Neither of us are the worst nor best for each other; we're good together? How's that?"

He grinned, "Nannally, that is probably the most positive thing to have ever come out of your mouth."

The two grinned at each other, snorted and then started laughing.


End file.
